Twinless Twin
by Natchi822
Summary: Kaoru died, but Hikaru is getting letters from him. The rest of the host club can't lee the letter. When Hikaru shows it to them, it shows up as just a blank piece of paper. Will Hikaru be able to find out what is going on?


The room was quiet, and the only sound was the rain, quietly tapping the glass.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi tried to comfort him, but nothing worked. Hikaru Hitachiin, a twin without a twin.

Hikaru harshly pushed Haruhi away, and ran out.

Haruhi sadly watched the door closed, and she picked up her backpack and started to walk out.

"Haruh-!" Tamaki called out, but was cut off by Honey, who placed his hand over Tamaki's mouth while on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Not now, Tama-chan." Even the most cheerful host member could not keep the tears out of his eyes.

At the Hitachiin mansion

"Damn it Kaoru...Why did you..." Hikaru mumbled to himself as he looked at his brothers empty bed, remembering the painful day when Kaoru, Haruhi and he were going to the commoner's arcade.

_"Race ya!" Yelled the boy with orange hair, as he started running down the empty wet streets._

_  
"Wait!!! Kaoru!!!" Haruhi yelled, but Kaoru could not hear her. "Not that way!!!!!"_

_  
Soon, Hikaru and Haruhi started running towards him, bt they saw a man dressed in all black suddenly grab him, and point a gun towards him._

_  
"Kaoru!!!!" Hikaru and Haruhi yelled, running towards him._

_  
"Stop right there you little brats!!" The man yelled, pushing the gun harder into his head._

_  
Kaoru moaned in pain._

_  
"Move one more step, or I'll have a dead body in my hands" The man told them, but Hikaru just ignored him._

_  
"Wait!! Hikaru!" Haruhi yelled, trying to take his hand, but Hikaru started running towards him._

_**BANG**_

_"KAORU!!!!!!!!!" Hikaru and Haruhi both yelled, as the man started running away._

_  
Kaoru fell to his feet, while the blood rushed down his head._

_  
"Hi..ka...ru..." The boy managed to speak out, then closed his eyes._

_  
"Kaoru..." Haruhi walked over to the teen, taking out her cellphone and calling an ambulance.  
_

"Hikaru!" He heard his mom call for him.

"You've got a letter from someone!"

He went downstairs and took the letter from his mom, looking at the white envelope as he walked back to his room.

When he got to his room, he sat on his bed and opened up the envelope.

_ Dear Hikaru,_

_Hi! Whats up? How's school? I've been missing a lot of it lately. I hope you took notes for me! How's Haruhi? And the rest? I hope they're all okay. Well, I have to go, Ill talk to you in the next letter!_

_Your brother, Kaoru _

Hikaru read the letter 3 more times, and it took him that long to realize that his brother was dead, and couldn't send him letter. But that was his brother's handwriting. He was sure of it.

During the host club hours, while Hikaru stared at the letter, the girls who usually designated the twins went over to a different host, or some just left, feeling sorry for Hikaru.

Soon, Haruhi entered the room.

"You're late." Kyoya told her, pushing up his glasses.

"I know. I had to go to the office and pick up something. Oh, and Hikaru, the office told me to give this to you."

She handed him another envelope, and he carefully opened it, as he'll die if he rips it.

_Dear Hikaru,  
Hi again. Oh yea, did you record it? You know, the show we always watch? It was on yesterday, but I couldn't make it. How are you? And how is everyone else? Say hi to them for me. I'll see you soon, Hikaru!_

_Once again, Kaoru._

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Hikaru yelled, as his voice echoed through the 3rd Music Room. Everyone jerked their heads toward him curiously.

The hosts rushed over to him and asked him what was wrong.

"L-l-look...This..." He handed Tamaki the letter.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Read it! K-kaoru...He sent me a letter. Another letter..." Hikaru informed him .

The hosts looked at him.

"Hikaru... Kaoru is dead...You have to accept the fact... And that paper is blank..." Haruhi told him.

"What?!?! It's right there!!!"

Each host gave each other worried looks.

"What...letter?"

"The letter I just handed you!" He took it back and waved it in his hand.

"Hika-chan, That's just a blank piece of paper!"

Hikaru stared right back at them.

"Why can't you see this letter?!?!"

"Hikaru... "

For the rest of the afternoon, Hikaru was arguing with the other host member as they tried to tell him there wasn't anything written on the paper.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi said, as she put a hand on his shoulder as he headed out the room.

Hikaru turned around.


End file.
